


Don't Leave a Bard and Horse at Night

by Whythename12



Series: Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whythename12/pseuds/Whythename12
Summary: Geralt makes the mistake of leaving Jaskier alone at night.~~~~Roach is a queen.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Don't Leave a Bard and Horse at Night

**Author's Note:**

> !Taking requests!

"Geralt?" 

The woods were dark and the sound of breaking branches woke Jaskier from his slumber. He looked around the dark woods seeing Geralt's sleep roll abandoned and Roach fast asleep. Jaskier shook his head and laid back down, he must have just gone for a walk. 

Slowly sleep started to take over once again but the sound of snapping branches woke Jaskier once again. He sat up quickly and looked around for the noise panic filling him slowly. Jaskier held the small dagger on his hip and slowly stood up illuminated by the dying fire.

He took a few steps back and nearly jumped out of his skin when he hit a tree. Jaskier took a deep breath trying to calm himself when he heard the noise again. Roach just snorted and moved her head to the other side away from the scared bard. She didn't have a care in the world; she just wanted to sleep.

"Geralt?" Jaskier called out again quietly. He was unsure of what to do next, what did Geralt always say? They had talked extensively on safety but Jaskier always spaced out and got lost in Geralt's eyes. He was now cursing his past self and his hormones. 

The snapping got louder and Jaskier had no choice, he had to follow the sound. In the darkness of night with a small silver dagger Jaskier went towards the noise. By the sounds of twigs snapping it had to be heavy, not a meat squirrel.

Going deeper into the forest Jaskier shared to hear more sounds. It sounded like trees being thrown back and forth by strong gusts of wind. Jaskier had never heard such a noise before, it was powerful.

He was now at a small cliff side and could see something moving. Jaskier got to his knees and looked at the creature below. It looked like a giant tree but with a human face. He had never seen such a massive yet somehow beautiful creature. It had a long beard that was gray and enormous limbs made of root. 

The creature smacked another tree and let out a loud groaning noise. Jaskier could tell it was batting at something, what was it? 

Then he saw it. Geralt.

Geralt rolled under the creature and swiped at its large root hand. Jaskier couldn't lie; he was very turned on watching the Witcher. He should have left, but god he couldn't look away. Jaskier watched the creature bring down a rooted hand and smack Geralt against a large oak tree.

Jaskier watched with intense eyes as the Witcher didn't move. He kept telling himself Geralt would get up but the man wasn't moving. Jaskier felt his heart start to pound as the leash got closer to the Witcher. Fight or flight was starting to kick in and Jaskier didn't know what to do.

Without thinking Jaskier stood up, "Hey!" He yelled. In a sudden flash the creature whipped around and saw Jaskier. The bard yelped seeing the creature come closer. He would have run but Jaskier knew he didn't stand a chance. 

Jaskier closed his eyes, dagger held out in front of him, hands shaking. He waited for the impact but was confused when he didn't feel any. A loud roar was heard and then a great thud shook the ground. Jaskier slowly opened his eyes still scared to see what had happened.

There below the small cliffs edge the creature layed dead and Geralt pulled his sword from it. The Witcher looked up at the bard with angry eyes that could kill. Jaskier gave him a sheepish wave and an innocent smile.

"What the hell was that?!" Geralt yelled up at the man.

Jaskier felt himself shrink slightly like a child who had just been yelled at by their mother. "I-I saved you," he said quietly but quickly realized he was right. "Yeah! I saved you!" He said confidence fueling him.

"Saving me!? You nearly died, Jaskier," god his voice sounded like gravel. Hot, hot gravel. Jaskier was spacing out again just listening to the man. "Jaskier! Are you listening?" Geralt snapped him from his daze.

"Mhm? What?" He shook his head nodding, "definitely."

Geralt groaned and shook his head at the idiot bard and started to collect his things. When they made it back to camp Roach had moved herself. Instead of being on a patch of grass she had taken their bedrolls. 

"This is your fault," Jaskier said, nudging the Witcher. Roach was fast asleep and didn't show signs of moving. "You spoil her."

Geralt shrugged, "She's the queen here."


End file.
